Asuka Kagura
"I am Ninja of Ninja! The green light bullet! Sky Ninja Shurikenger!" Sky Ninja Shurikenger (天空忍者シュリケンジャー ,Tenkūninja Shurikenjā) (21-49): The Ninja of 20 Faces and representative of the Space Union Ninja School. Biography He was formerly known as Asuka Kagura, a star pupil of Hayate Way who had the talent to become a Hurricaneger, but he mysteriously vanished, branded a Nukenin (抜け忍) as a result. However, it would turn out he encountered Lady Gozen, whom he devoted himself to as her personal fighter at the cost of renouncing his name and face, forced to remain in his costumed form permanently. A somewhat comical figure, Shurikenger often used broken English phrases, including the famous "I am Ninja of Ninja!", and also often poorly mixed both Japanese and English into his sentences. At first he would often disguise himself as a 'regular' person (even the other ninja wouldn't know who), however he would revert to his true form with the Shuriken Ball device when confronted by Universal Stealth Group Jakanja. He has the ability to transform through the command "Face Change!" into Shurikenger Fire Mode (シュリケンジャー ファイヤーモード, Shurikenjā Faiyā Mōdo), a quicker and deeper voiced version of himself, when the top of his helmet is rotated as he removes his main chest armor, which is a weight-inhibitor and once removed from his body, Shurikenger's strength and speed increase. Though he came to believe that a true ninja must follow orders, he defied Gozen by saving the other ninja, whom he began to see as his friends. Taking Gozen's death hard, Shurikenger proceeded to train the ninja while remaining as unfeeling as possible. But once mortally wounded while fighting Spear Seven, Sandaaru, Shurikenger reveals his origins and urges the team to continue fighting from their world, giving them his Shurikenball so they would follow the tracking device he planted on Sandaaru to make their way to the Centipede while he seemingly died in Tenkuujin as it destroyed Spear Six, Satorakura in a kamikaze attack. However, Shurikenger survived and aided the Abaranger and Hurricaneger/Gouraiger teams briefly in their fight against JaniIga, stating he's wherever he is needed. Years later, Shurikenger fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Shurikenger Shinobi Machines and Karakuri Balls *Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin *Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth *Spin Bee *Catch Spider *TriTsuno Arsenal *Shurikenball **Shinobi Medals *Shuriken's Bat *Ninjamisen *Fire Mode Human actors portraying Shurikenger *Kenji Ohba (Battle Kenya in Battle Fever J and DenziBlue in Denshi Sentai Denziman) *Toshiya Fuji (Five Red in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman) *Tatsuya Nomi (Shishi Ranger in Gosei Sentai Dairanger) *Masaru Shishido (OhRed in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) *Yuji Kishi (Red Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger) *Yoshihiro Masujima (Blue Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger) *Hayato Oshiba (MegaRed in Denji Sentai Megaranger) *Masaya Matsukaze (MegaBlue in Denji Sentai Megaranger) *Ryuichiro Nishioka (Go Red in Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V) *Shuhei Izumi (TimeYellow in Mirai Sentai Timeranger) =See Also= *Cameron Watanabe Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Swordsmanship Category:Sentai Additional Rangers